Teatro Mágico
by Snake Eyes BR
Summary: FINALIZADA. Snape vai encarar suas mil faces através do Espelho de Ojesed dentro de um Teatro Mágico armado por Hermione, após o ato que marcou pra sempre Hogwarts. Dramas psicológicos e um reencontro de si mesmo. E romance. HP6.


**TEATRO MÁGICO**

* * *

Resposta ao desafio de Reveillon do Site SnapeMione Fanfics.

Dezembro de 2005.

**By Snake Eye's BR.**

**Fic dedicada à minha nova Pupila Alininha e para a Mestra Sarah Snape, sempre!**

Advertência: Esta fic contém espólios de "Harry Potter e o Enígma do Príncipe."

Nota: Esta fic foi baseada no livro "O Lobo da Estepe" de Hermann Hesse.

* * *

São tantas as atitudes, decisões, escolhas a serem tomadas, sempre pensando naquela que seria a melhor solução, que acabamos nos perdemos na confusão do emaranhado de pensamentos que chega a ponto de não saber mais o que se está fazendo ou, pior, não saber se é o certo a ser feito, se é isso mesmo que se queria, se é isso que havia escolhido para si.

Severus Snape perambulava feito alma perdida por entre as ruas desertas e geladas do Beco Diagonal. A Segunda Guerra entre Luz e Trevas estava tão presente que não se via mais as pessoas caminharem tranqüilamente mesmo sob o sol a pino do meio-dia... menos ainda se encontraria algum bruxo errante em pleno último dia do ano, o último dia de um ano turbulento e desgraçado. Qualquer outro bruxo não arriscaria sua vida a caminhar a esmo por becos e ruas escuras.. mas Snape não era um qualquer, era um bruxo desgraçado que, em meio ao emaranhado complexo em que estava metido até a alma, no misto confuso de traição e obediência cega, promessas irrevogáveis e objetivo a ser alcançado custasse o preço que fosse, vagava perdido pelas inóspitas ruas imundas daquele pequeno centro comercial bruxo que já fora repleto de gente e vida a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite, com qualquer tempo, fosse nos tórridos dias de Verão ou em congelantes noites de Inverno.

E aquela noite era uma noite congelante de Inverno. Era a noite do último dia do ano que cometeu o pior ato de sua vida, provando o quão estúpida pode ser a lealdade sem barreiras ao matar a única pessoa que lhe estendeu a mão em toda a sua vida, Alvo Dumbledore.

Seu arrependimento pela morte de Dumbledore só não era maior que seu arrependimento de ter prometido ao velho mago, há quinze anos atrás, quando aliou-se à Ordem da Fênix, que seria leal em todas as circunstâncias... arrependia-se amargamente por ter feito a maldita promessa a Dumbledore que lhe obedeceria toda e qualquer ordem, a maldita promessa que ocasionou a agora sua desgraça, seu eterno calvário. A promessa entre bruxos não era uma coisa banal como no mundo muggle, cujas palavras eram carregadas pelo vento e dependiam apenas da boa vontade para serem cumpridas. Não, as promessas entre bruxos eram muito além da simplicidade ridícula dos muggles; promessas eram pactos mágicos que rompiam-se apenas com a morte de uma ou ambas as partes! Quisera ele, Snape, ter morrido antes que viesse tal trágico momento a se tornar realidade! Quisera ele, Snape, que em suas veias corressem apenas o sangue muggle de seu falecido pai! Qualquer coisa que tivesse impedido a ele, Snape, de cumprir com a promessa de lealdade a Alvo Dumbledore e tê-lo matado a sangue frio sob seu comando... um suicídio em mão alheia!

Mas era tolice de covarde remoer o que passou e desejar que tudo tivesse sido diferente! Talvez fosse um tolo, talvez fosse mesmo um covarde como os Potters, pai e filho, já haviam lhe dito com todo o ódio que havia em seus corações contra ele.

Mas para o inferno os termos, rótulos, convenções! Neste momento, após sair de um ataque igualmente covarde e tolo dos Comensais da Morte, queria vagar feito a alma penada que era pelas ruelas imundas e congeladas do Beco Diagonal, queria se congelar até a penada alma com o ar álgido e úmido que o cercava, queria se congelar com a neve que caia, a única coisa branca e pura que havia perto de si numa extensão de quilômetros!

Perambulando a esmo, reduziu seus passos ao notar um letreiro luminoso que piscava com perseverança, embora nem todas suas lâmpadas estivem funcionando ou a própria placa estivesse bem fixada à parede e parecia que desabaria em questão de minutos ou que faíscas saíssem pelos bocais onde faltavam lâmpadas. O letreiro acendia e apagava, refletindo no chão branco e molhado pela neve. A insistência do pobre objeto de aspecto tão miserável, a única coisa a parecer viva naquele lugar inóspito e sombrio, dava-lhe um ar de idiota alegria, como fosse um louco desgraçado, mas inconsciente de sua própria desgraça.

Snape sentiu-se curioso e atraído para o letreiro cuja distância não permitia ler com clareza o que ali havia escrito e pelas débeis lâmpadas que jogavam uma iluminação sobre o mesmo de forma estúpida e ineficiente. Tentou decifrar as palavras ao longo do caminho nos passos que apressou inutilmente, pois só conseguiria ler com nitidez assim que se postasse imóvel frente ao letreiro preste a despencar do muro de tijolos encardidos. E assim o fez, parando militarmente em frente ao painel, espalhando neve e lama para os lados e sobre seus próprios sapatos e barras de sua calça.

O luminoso de lâmpadas falhas deu um último suspiro e, como se prendendo a respiração, manteve-se acesso pelo tempo que foi necessário para Snape ler e compreender as palavras ali descritas...

* * *

**TEATRO MÁGICO**

**HOJE A PARTIR DAS VINTE E QUATRO**

**SÓ PARA LOUCOS**

**ENTRADA AO PREÇO DA RAZÃO**

**PARA OS RAROS SOMENTE. **(1)

* * *

Eram frases estranhas e aparentemente sem nexo. Snape não se lembrava de haver algum teatro naqueles lados do Beco Diagonal e era muito improvável que houvesse sido inaugurado agora, em plena guerra... mas era estranho demais, frase estranha demais para ser algo a ser ignorado.

O letreiro, que permaneceu aceso pelos instantes necessários à compreensão de Snape, apagou-se num súbito com um ruído estridente, assustando o homem, que o fez materializar imediatamente sua varinha e pondo-se em defensiva, afastando-se em dois passos, quando um novo letreiro, menor e mais simples, se acendeu abaixo do outro, próximo ao chão.

* * *

"**Eu, Lobo da Estepe, vago errante**

**Pelo mundo de neve recoberto.**

**Por que de mim há de afastar-se tudo**

**Quanto faz esta vida mais alegre?**

**Ouço o vento soprar na noite fria**

**Com neve aplaco o fogo da garganta**

**E levo para o Diabo a minha alma."** (2)

* * *

Apreensivo com as frases que acabava de ler, uma porta, que não parecia existir ali até aquele momento, abre-se com violência como se alguém a tivesse arrombado e o baque maciço fez Snape se sobressaltar levantando o punho com a varinha a altura dos olhos, em defensiva.

O baque violento fora a única coisa a ressonar por ali. Antes apenas o chilrear do vento que soprava encanado pelas ruas estreitas. Depois, a mesma coisa, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Snape esperou ponderando por instantes, olhando com muita desconfiança para as trevas que estavam após a porta que se abrira. Ponderou seriamente até que abaixou a guarda, descansando o braço da varinha ao lado do corpo...

—..."E levo para o Diabo a minha alma"...

Sem pestanejar, decididamente irrompeu pela negritude cega do interior daquele edifício. Apenas os baques abafados do seu caminhar, como pisados sobre pedras, quebravam o silêncio mórbido daquele ambiente sinistro. O lugar era quente, muito quente em relação à temperatura abaixo de zero do lado de fora; não tardou para que Snape desabotoasse sua gola alta, sentindo-se sufocado pelo ar rarefeito e abafado que ali se respirava.

Mais alguns passos no escuro total e o baque violento da porta se fechando fê-lo parar de imediato, virando-se para trás, mas voltando-se novamente para frente quando luzes foram acessas, uma após a outra, iluminando o que seria uma sala circular onde Snape estava parado exatamente sobre um círculo que indicava o centro. A sala se iluminou a ponto de cegar o ex-mestre de poções que levou as mãos aos olhos e manteve-se assim por longos segundos a fim de preparar sua vista para aquele transbordamento de luz. Quando finalmente deu-se por preparado a enxergar dentro daquela súbita e violenta claridade, Snape abriu seus olhos lentamente e sua vista foi focalizando aos poucos até conseguir enxergar com absoluta clareza dentro daquela estranha e muito peculiar sala, que mais parecia com uma arena de circo.

A sala circular era dotada de várias portas exatamente iguais umas às outras, não havendo meios de saber por qual porta havia entrado, embora supusesse que fora pela porta as suas costa em que havia passado.

Já perdendo a paciência para tamanha palhaçada, furioso, Snape vira-se sobre os calcanhares, avançando até a porta por onde havia entrado. Ao girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta dá de cara com um muro em tijolo maciço e novamente o letreiro luminoso, porém com algumas palavras trocadas.

* * *

**TEATRO MÁGICO**

**ENTRADA PARA OS FELIZES**

**SOMENTE PARA LOUCOS RAROS**

**ENTRADA PROIBIDA!**

* * *

Snape recuou pensando em diversos feitiços que poderia fazer para pôr o muro encardido a baixo, mas quis poupar seu tempo e paciência e tentou desaparatar... nada! Tentou novamente, controlando seus ímpetos, novamente postando-se calmo e calculista... e novamente nada! Não conseguiria desaparatar dali! O lugar estava trancado com feitiço anti-aparatação, é claro!

Voltou-se furioso para as outras portas, decerto ele havia se confundido, mas todas elas davam para muros encardidos de tijolinhos maciços e débeis placas luminosas, cada uma com palavras repetidas e algumas trocadas...

* * *

**TEATRO MÁGICO**

**ENTRADA PARA OS IGNORANTES**

**SOMENTE PARA LOUCOS RAROS**

**ENTRADA PROIBIDA!**

* * *

**TEATRO MÁGICO**

**ENTRADA PARA OS MÁCULOS**

**SOMENTE PARA LOUCOS OPCIONAIS**

**ENTRADA PROIBIDA!**

* * *

**TEATRO MÁGICO**

**ENTRADA PARA OS INEXORÁVEIS**

**SOMENTE PARA LOUCOS AOS MILHÕES**

**ENTRADA PROIBIDA!**

* * *

Snape tentou em vão repetidas vezes lançar feitiços e maldições contra os infames muros, mas tudo que saia da ponta de sua varinha eram raquíticas fagulhas como fosse bombinhas de São João. Já desesperado, ofegante e suado, Snape leva a mão à testa e afasta com raiva seus cabelos molhados pela neve, segurando-os em punho fortemente fechado sobre sua nuca. Irado, olha para o teto abobadado gritando a plenos pulmões:

—MALDITO! QUE ARMADILHA IMBECIL É ESSA! PARE COM JOGUINHOS E MOSTRE QUEM É, COVARDE!

Por instantes a voz descontrolada de Snape reverberou pelo ambiente circular, causando-lhe uma estranha sensação de calafrios pela espinha dorsal. O eco de suas palavras desvaneceu e o silêncio imperou pelo que pareciam instantes eternos, até que o ruído de eletricidade fez-se novamente presente às costas de Snape que virou-se num sobressalto. Sobre uma porta, que ele tinha certeza de também ter aberto e dado de cara com um estúpido muro e seu estúpido letreiro, surgiu um letreiro que ali não existia. Apesar das palavras serem as mesmas de antes, o letreiro estava impecável, inspirando até mesmo seriedade...

* * *

**TEATRO MÁGICO**

**HOJE A PARTIR DAS VINTE E QUATRO**

**SÓ PARA LOUCOS**

**ENTRADA AO PREÇO DA RAZÃO**

**PARA OS RAROS SOMENTE.**

* * *

Snape inspirou fundo e, em passos decididos, avançou à porta e num rompante girou a maçaneta abrindo a porta de madeira com força. Dentro estava escuro como breu, mas foi clareando aos poucos até ser nitidamente perceptível a presença de um objeto grande e sólido logo à entrada. A fúria de Snape se desmanchou em surpresa e a respiração tornou-se falha... diante de si estava o imponente Espelho de Ojesed, criado através de magia por Alvo Dumbledore.

Antes mesmo que pudesse se recompor da inesperada surpresa, a superfície do Espelho tremulou ao centro como fosse a água de um lago e quando tornou-se plácido, imagens se formaram, primeiramente uma única imagem, que permaneceu por muito tempo e logo em seguida começou a ser substituída por outras diversas e a substituição dava-se numa velocidade crescente até que todas as imagens dividissem e se sobrepusessem na superfície do espelho, sempre sumindo uma e aparecendo outra.

Perplexo, Snape via a si mesmo no espelho. O seu Eu, os seus vários Eus, seus milhares de Eus!

O primeiro era Snape tal qual ele era naquele momento, mas numa fisionomia angustiada e sofrida que, assim como a alegria, alguém tão frio quanto ele jamais permitiria que aflorasse a seu rosto os seus sentimentos, mesmo se estivesse sozinho. Mas o Snape refletido em Ojesed tinha o rosto vincado pela dor que sentia e derramava lágrimas abundantes. Mas essa imagem se desmanchou e outra formou em seu lugar e que por sua vez desvaneceu e foi sucedida por outra imagem de Snape, logo eram dezenas que se acotovelavam na superfície de Ojesed. Snape jovem, Snape criança, Snape tal qual era, Snape velho, Snape muito velho... todos aparentando tristeza profunda e sofrimento... exceto ao Snape jovem, um rapaz em seus 16, 17 anos que transpirava vivacidade e alegria, embora o próprio Snape jamais tivesse sido, a qualquer época de sua vida, de tal forma... mas aquele garoto, de olhos negros e vivos, transpirava muita força interior, repleto de ideais e de soluções. No meio daquela multidão de Snapes velhos, crianças, adultos, este Snape jovem, em particular, sobressaiu-se aos demais com um sorriso faceiro e decidido e num instante havia transposto os limites do espelho e estava parado diante do atual e real Snape, aturdido num turbilhão de pensamentos que o impedia qualquer outra ação além de olhar com perplexidade o que se passava a sua frente.

O garoto Snape sorriu mais largamente e correu até o centro da sala circular, fazendo o real Snape sair de seu aturdimento e dedicá-lo extrema atenção. Neste momento não saberia dizer o que se passava em seu âmago com exatidão. O Espelho de Ojesed mostra aquilo que vai ao coração daquele que se olha e o coração de Snape era um tumulto de emoções, sentimentos, desejos, idéias e esperanças oprimidas e ele sabia bem disso, embora houvesse se esquecido por muito tempo.

Mas o garoto sorridente e decidido a sua frente era ele mesmo, era ele há vinte anos atrás, quando encontrou no Círculo das Trevas de Voldemort a sua grande chance de mudar as coisas, mudar sua vida, mudar seu destino, fazer as coisas acontecerem, conquistar seus ideais. O caminho que tomou foi o mais tortuoso e equivocado, mas os seus ideais eram nobres e corretos a princípio e foram esses mesmo ideais que lhe valeu a confiança cega de Dumbledore! Snape via naquele garoto o que ainda era e então percebeu que para chegar ao Paraíso era necessário trilhar pelos caminhos do Inferno... e finalmente entendeu o que queria dizer o provérbio "Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas!"

O caminho que tomava era o errado, era aparentemente o errado, mas os seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros, certo, justos! E ainda o eram! Mesmo que esses sentimentos justos impusessem atos injustos e dolorosos, eles não podiam ser desvirtuados. Sempre quis que o povo bruxo tivesse a vida digna a que merecia, que não houvesse mais perseguições, segregações, diferenças... queria uniformidade! Era uma questão de mudança de pensamento que ultrapassava gerações e estava disposto a fazê-lo cair por terra e ser enterrado para sempre! O fato de ter nascido de pai muggle não o fazia um muggle, mas um bruxo como sua mãe! O Destino assim o quis. Ele era um bruxo, seu espírito era elevado por isso, e não poderia ser a sua condição física, material, perecível e temporária que deveria decidir se ele era ou não digno de pertencer à raça de bruxos! Esse era o princípio de seus ideais, vindos da indignação que sentia ao presenciar atos e preceitos de mesquinhos e míseros que apenas se ocupavam com uma condição temporária, a do invólucro passível de putrefação e dissolvição, o corpo. Um bruxo não poderia ser classificado de acordo com o tipo de sangue que corria em suas veias ou com a quantidade de galeões que corriam em sua conta bancária! Ele queria a unificação, onde todos eram iguais, bruxos, sejam nascidos numa família de séculos de magia ou numa família cuja magia era vista apenas em shows de ilusionistas, fosse nascido de uma raça com outra raça, fosse nascido em berço de ouro ou colchão de palha.

O seu verdadeiro ideal, a essência de tudo, pura, imaculada, ali estava representada naquele garoto sorridente e cheio de esperanças.

Snape se sobressaltou mais uma vez, quando o garoto lhe falou jovialmente numa voz grave e letal que lhe era tão conhecida.

—O caminho foi errado, mas a estrada não era única e infinita... conseguimos encontrar um desvio e conseguimos sair daquela estrada errada. Muitas coisas, coisas demais aconteceram durante todo este tempo até aqui, agora, mas sei que você sabe que Dumbledore preservou em você o nosso ideal assim como ele fora concebido no início. Dumbledore sempre considerou todas as possibilidades, até mesmo sua própria morte, seu suicídio necessário. E também quero lembrá-lo que você o amava e por amor prometeu-lhe tirar a vida quando ele lhe pedisse... mas você não poderia sê-lo leal apenas durante a vida e você sabe disso! Agora, Severus, mais do que nunca, você precisa continuar leal a Alvo Dumbledore e levar até o fim tudo que foi planejado por todos esses anos!

—Eu... eu – Snape balbuciou, baixando sua vista para o chão, inconsolável. —...creio, fui longe demais! Quando prometi que faria tudo que me pedisse não imaginei que também teria que matá-lo ao seu próprio pedido! Eu não queria, não podia, mas fiz! Como pode uma lealdade chegar a um ponto tão crítico, tão irrevogável! Eu errei por ser fraco! Talvez por ser mesmo um covarde!

O garoto aproximou-se de Snape, com uma expressão de compreensão no rosto, num sorriso singelo.

—Não, não errou... como também não errou ao seguir Voldemort. Os caminhos é que foram os errados, não nós, não você, Severus! Não errou porque você nunca, em nenhum momento, se desviou de seus verdadeiros ideais!

—É fácil para você dizer isso... – Snape sorriu com sarcasmo, encarando seu jovem Eu a sua frente. —Você é a materialização de tudo que eu acreditava, da esperança que eu possuía... não é o assassino da pessoa mais fabulosa que existiu em nosso tempo! Ao matar Dumbledore, morreu também o pouco de razão que eu ainda dava aos meus ideais e na necessidade da guerra... agora é tudo vão, sem sentindo...

O jovem levou a mão ao ombro esquerdo de Snape, ainda sorrindo-lhe.

—Não, não é. Se a razão de nosso ideal tivesse morrido, eu não estaria aqui, meu caro!

Com uma piscada de olhos e um estalar de dedos do jovem Snape, a porta a frente de ambos se abriu e o garoto desvaneceu-se até sumir por completo. A porta escancarou-se e deu visão a uma nova placa iluminada, porém agora com uma nova frase que fez Snape gelar da cabeça aos pés.

* * *

**TEATRO MÁGICO**

**HOJE A PARTIR DAS VINTE E QUATRO**

**SÓ PARA LOUCOS**

**ENTRADA AO PREÇO DA RAZÃO**

**PARA OS RAROS SOMENTE.**

**HERMIONE ESTÁ NO INFERNO! (³)**

* * *

—Hermione!

Snape piscou algumas vezes, não crendo em seus próprios olhos; não devia estar enxergando direito! O quê, por que Hermione estava sendo citada ali naquele luminoso! O que tudo isso tem a ver com a garota! Por que está dizendo que ela está no Inferno! Mas, qual Inferno!

—Isso é uma armadilha! Eu não podia ter deixado transparecer minha apatia! Maldição! Isso é uma armadilha de algum Comensal! Talvez até mesmo do próprio Lorde! – Snape sibilava por entre os dentes, desesperado pelo imprevisto, o sentimento doloroso de uma iminente tragédia!

Tentou a todo o custo manter oculto o seu abatimento pela morte de Dumbledore. Mesmo quando estava completamente sozinho, isolado, não se permitia fraquejar. Engolira todas as lágrimas. E no desamparo dessa maldita solidão foi que seu coração o traiu mais um pouco... sentia-se doente pela falta que Hermione Granger lhe fazia! Não sabia como, por qual fenda de suas muralhas espessas esse sentimento em relação à garota havia penetrado em sua alma.. e não sabia quando... mas foi somente quando esteve completamente desamparado que descobriu o quanto ela lhe era valiosa! E agora um estúpido letreiro luminoso dizia que Hermione estava no Inferno!

Não era hora para auto-analise, para tentar descobrir como seus sentimentos foram expostos ao Lorde das Trevas, apesar de sua muralha espessa de maciços portões de toneladas de ferro que guardavam a sua fortaleza, o refúgio de sua mente e seu coração. Seja lá o que tenha acontecido, a merda estava feita! Ele fora desmascarado e Hermione estava pagando por isso! Estava claramente agora que ele havia caído, de forma muito idiota, numa armadilha.

Possesso, com a varinha em punho fechado com ódio, Snape avança em passos largos pelo corredor indicado pelo letreiro, a fim de acabar com tudo aquilo o mais rápido possível. Sua vida já não valia absolutamente mais nada e venderia sua alma ao Diabo para tirar Hermione daquele Inferno.

Já havia perdido, deixado perder demais naquela vida! Perdeu pai e mãe, perdeu o amor de sua juventude, Lilly Evans, perdeu Dumbledore... perdeu a todos para as Trevas sem que pudesse impedir! Não perderia Hermione Granger, nunca!

O final do corredor surgiu e Snape entrou na sala de forma mecânica, imprudente, levando a sua varinha a altura dos olhos, apontando para um vulto que estava parado diante do que parecia ser um balcão de bar. A sala estava muito mal iluminada por uma luz avermelhada.

—Acabou a brincadeira! Quero a garota e quero-a, já!

O vulto se remexeu desconfortavelmente, incerto por sua segurança, mas não saiu de onde estava, apenas continuou em silêncio observando Snape em posição de ataque. A luz fraca e incômoda não permitia ver nada com nitidez, mas ainda era possível sentir e o que se sentia era um espírito violento e armado que partia de Snape que, impaciente, grita uma segunda vez:

—COVARDE MISERÁVEL! QUE MALDITA ARMADILHA É ESSA! CANALHA! COMO OUSA SE ESCONDER ATRÁS DE UMA GAROTA QUE NADA TEM A VER COM ESSA MALDITA HISTÓRIA!

—Nada? – A voz fina soou fracamente num alto contraste com a fúria de Snape.

—O quê! – Snape perguntou, incrédulo. A surpresa fez com que baixasse por instantes a sua guarda.

—Perdoe-me o exagero, Professor... mas isso tudo já havia me sido ordenado...

O vulto se afastou do balcão. Snape havia baixado totalmente sua guarda, baixando seu braço da varinha rente ao corpo. Respirando com exaustão, o homem continua a olhar perplexo para frente, observando atentamente ao vulto que tomava as forma de uma silhueta conhecida. Sua vista, aos poucos, começava a se acostumar à horrível iluminação avermelhada.

—Lumus! – E um estalar de dedos, toda a sala se clareou com uma luz branca e fria. O lugar era uma espécie de pub, inferninho, com balcão e algumas mesas e cadeiras espalhadas pelo salão. A decoração em tudo lembrava a bebidas e cigarros.

Os olhos de Snape se arregalaram ainda mais céticos diante do vulto. Era Hermione que estava ali, parada, sozinha, diante dele.

—O Professor Dumbledore me pediu que fizesse isso... já há algum tempo...

—Maldição! Acha que sou algum imbecil!

Snape avançou perigosamente para cima de Hermione, que estava acuada. Sua mão esquerda fechou-se na garganta da garota, empurrando-a contra o balcão, enquanto prensava sua varinha contra a têmpora dela.

O impacto do corpo de Hermione contra o balcão foi tão forte que algumas garrafas se desequilibraram, sendo que uma caiu e rolou até o chão, causando um barulho estridente que reverberou pelo salão.

Desesperada, Hermione apenas empregava sua força tentando, com suas mãos, soltar a mão de Snape que se prendia em sua garganta, já a asfixiando. Seus olhos se lacrimejaram pela dor e a falta de ar e numa última tentativa desesperada tentou desanuviar a mente de Snape, encarando firme dentro dos olhos negros e opacos pela ira.

A dor aguda em sua cabeça confirmou o que ela previa: que Snape usaria a legilimância para descobrir se ela era mesmo Hermione Granger ou algum impostor, mas ela havia sido ingênua crendo que Snape não usaria de violência contra ela! Era preciso organizar rápido seus pensamentos e provar que era mesmo Hermione, pois a força que Snape empregava em sua garganta se tornava maior e acabaria por matá-la!

Os olhos de Snape se arregalaram e sua expressão relaxou de ira para perplexidade quando um enxame de imagens invadiu sua mente. Jamais havia penetrado em uma mente tão afiada e loquaz como aquela e antes mesmo que percebesse que a pessoa que tentava estrangular era mesmo Hermione Granger, as lembranças se estacionaram numa única cena que fez o homem prender a respiração.

* * *

O escritório de Dumbledore estava mergulhado na semi-luz do crepúsculo vespertino que se desmanchava após a pequena janela que ficava acima da escrivaninha onde o Diretor sempre costumava estar ao receber suas visitas. O diretor encarava seriamente o portador daquelas lembranças. Os dedos recostados uns aos outros pelas pontas, Dumbledore parecia fazer uma analise de seu observador.

A voz fina e suave de Hermione quebrou o silêncio que ali imperava. Ela titubeava em suas palavras, como desconcertada por algo, tentando em vão esconder o que podia haver em seu coração. O assunto era delicado demais e preferiria deixar que o tempo se ocupasse de desvendar esse seu mistério do que encará-lo de frente e tomar decisões precipitadas.

—Eu.. eu não compreendo, Professor... como assim eu ter... certa admiração pelo.. Professor Snape? ... —C-claro que o Professor Snape é uma pessoa a ser admirada.. pela, pela sua inteligência e.. também por seus emprenho na Ordem e... também por se arriscar tanto sendo um agente duplo, mas... não compreendo por que o Senhor me chamou até aqui para me perguntar sobre a minha admiração por Snape! – Hermione estava nervosa, gesticulava muito e não ousava encarar os olhos de Dumbledore, desviando-se para todo o restante da sala, menos para o velho mago.

Dumbledore deu seu sorrizinho típico e levantou-se de sua escrivaninha, contornando-a e parando próximo à Hermione, os braços cruzados às costas. Com um sorriso largo e uma postura de semi reverência, Dumbledore tenta deixar sua mensagem mais clara para Hermione que agora o encara apreensiva e em defensiva, muda, com o maxilar fechado a força.

—Haverá um momento em que o Professor Snape terá que fazer coisas que pareçam contraditórias e absurdas e o fará sob meu comando. E por mais que Severus seja um homem frio e ponderado, ele pode sentir-se desnorteado e poderá mergulhar de cabeça nas trevas por buscar uma resposta que não encontrará fácil. Então é preciso que você, Srta Granger, vá, estenda sua mão e traga-o de volta até nós. Simples.

Hermione tremia. Sua cabeça havia sido pega por um turbilhão de informações confusas. Que coisa louca era essa que Dumbledore lhe dizia e lhe mandava fazer!

—Professor! E-eu não consigo entender o que está me dizendo! O que vai acontecer, afinal! O que eu tenho a ver com tudo isso! Como e por que eu teria que fazer isso por Snape! Isso é absurdo!

—Hohoh, como sempre, senhorita, perguntas demais... mas confie no que lhe digo. Há futuros que são imutáveis, mesmo que tenhamos um tempo de cem anos para mudá-lo... e somente a senhorita poderia fazer o que lhe peço. Como? A senhorita encontrará uma forma quando for necessário. Por quê? Porque a senhorita é a única neste mundo que tem a condição de fazer isso pelo Professor Snape...

* * *

Snape, que já havia afrouxado sua mão da garganta de Hermione, solta-a de vez, baixando seus braços como se eles pesassem toneladas. Neste momento todo o seu corpo parecia pesar toneladas e então deixou-se cair ajoelhado aos pés da garota que, trêmula, alisava seu pescoço agora liberto.

Em voz embargada, Snape balbuciava palavras desconexas que só depois de instantes Hermione conseguiu entendê-las.

—Velho maldito... maquiavélico... ele sempre soube, sempre soube... e não fez... nada... pra impedir...! Imutável... imutável... futuro imutável? Só o passado é imutável... não o futuro, não o futuro! Por quê? Pra quê!

Hermione sentia seu coração em cacos ao ver aquele homem que sempre fora frio, cruel, desumano, ajoelhado aos seus pés, confuso e desamparado. Esticou titubeante sua mão direita em direção a ele, ainda estava trêmula e estressada, e ainda tinha medo de sua reação.

As pontas de seus dedos encostaram muito levemente sobre os cabelos negros e escorridos de Snape, mas o leve toque foi o suficiente para despertar o homem de seus devaneios, levantando seu rosto furioso para a garota, que recuou a mão, levando-a em segurança junto ao seu peito.

Snape percebeu que Hermione estava apavorada. Ele, há pouco, quase a estrangulou! Merlin! Se não fosse pela legilimância, ele teria matado Hermione Granger! E no mesmo instante lembrou-se do que Dumbledore havia dito nas lembranças da moça... "...a senhorita é a única neste mundo que tem a condição de fazer isso pelo Professor Snape..."

Com isso, Snape abrandou sua expressão e toda a sua ira desapareceu. Hermione permanecia estática contra o balcão, acuada, olhando-o intensamente e se surpreendendo com o semblante que sucedeu o da ira; um misto de ternura e melancolia.

—Me perdoe... eu a machuquei... poderia.. tê-la.. matado...

—Po-poderia.. mas não o fez...

Snape abaixou novamente sua cabeça em direção ao chão. Por um instante quase infinito o silêncio reinou absoluto naquele salão, até ser quebrado pela voz cansada do ex-Mestre de Poções.

—Muitas coisas... eu poderia ter feito ou ter deixado de fazer... e não fiz nem um e nem outro quando necessário... Alvo está morto... morto por minhas próprias mãos! E isso em nada acrescentou para a derrubada do Lorde!

—Não.. não, ainda... mas conseguiremos... você não pode desistir agora, Sever... – Hermione não se permitiu completar o nome de Snape. Era assustador verbalizar pela primeira vez aquele nome pelo qual sempre quis chamar o ex-Mestre de Poções. Ainda estava em dúvidas se o que fez, a "armadilha" que preparou para atraí-lo até ela, foi uma coisa sensata e certa. Como ela queria poder abraçá-lo e tirá-lo de vez daquela treva que o envolvia tão forte que era quase material, tocável.

Sem voltar-se para Hermione, Snape deu uma risada baixa e voltou a falar, ainda olhando para o chão: —Eu sempre desconfiei que a senhorita não tinha o juízo em seu devido lugar... uma mente tão brilhante se perdendo com aqueles inúteis! Desperdiçando seu tempo e até mesmo arriscando sua vida com aqueles deploráveis, Weasley e Potter!

Snape voltou-se para Hermione, a encarando. A garota permanecia quieta e somente sua respiração pesada indicava que ela não havia sido petrificada. Com um meio sorriso, a princípio zombeteiro, Snape continua a falar, até o sorriso se desmanchar pela melancolia.

—E agora... essa sua brincadeira, que poderia ter lhe matado... como pode ser tão tola para fazer o que Alvo lhe mandou? Ele está morto, não faz mais diferença, a promessa pode ser quebrada!

Hermione respirou profundamente, consertando-se em sua postura. —Sim.. Dumbledore está morto... e eu havia prometido e a morte dele não muda as coisas! E você ainda está vivo... e ele me pediu para trazê-lo de volta quando percebesse que você estava se perdendo! – Suas últimas palavras saíram num só fôlego. Não havia mais o que temer e o que recear.

—Tola! – Snape voltou-se novamente para o chão, meneando negativamente sua cabeça.

Hermione engoliu o orgulho ferido. Será que pelo menos neste momento Snape não poderia parar de destratá-la!

—É, eu sei... eu sou mesmo uma tola! Uma intragável sabe-tudo e tola! Mas você precisa de uma mão que o traga a tona pra respirar... – Hermione abrandou o tom autoritário de sua voz e abaixou-se para ficar ao mesmo nível de Snape. —...você precisa, _Severus_... por isso estou aqui...

Snape lutou contra a presença imposta dela, recusando-se a olhá-la. Por que ela tinha que ficar tão perto? Ela o estava provocando! E por que ele simplesmente não se levantava e saía dali, deixando aquela garota tola falando sozinha!

—O que a faz pensar, Srta Granger, de que eu preciso de sua ajuda para qualquer coisa? – Snape sibilou de forma letal, tentando mostrar-se contrariado.

Ajoelhada diante dele, que já estava sentado no chão sobre as pernas, Hermione estava uma cabeça e meia mais alta que Snape. O ex-Mestre de Poções jamais havia ouvido palavras expressas com tanta doçura vinda de Hermione... e apenas uma vez na vida, alguém que não fosse sua mãe, havia falado com ele naquele tom... e, igualmente como todos que amou, sucumbiram pelas mãos das trevas.

—Eu não sei... não penso sobre isso... apenas sinto...

—Por que insisti nisso? Eu tirei a vida de Dumbledore! Deveria sentir ódio de mim e não... tentar me... resgatar...

—Eu senti... e senti também mágoa, decepção... mas uma idéia fixa em minha cabeça faz pensar que Dumbledore jamais cairia numa traição... ele era poderoso demais para se enganar... então eu me lembrei da conversa que tive com ele... e entendi que não havia outra saída nem para ele e nem para você... e senti que você não estava conseguindo arcar com esse peso... Dumbledore disse que eu saberia quando e como lhe ajudar...

Snape deixou todas as suas convicções de lado e abraçou Hermione, que se sobressaltou pela surpresa do ato inesperado. Descansou sua cabeça no ombro da garota e, apenas instantes depois de passado o susto, é que Hermione retribuiu ao abraço, envolvendo seu braços esgalgados por sobre o pescoço e ombro de Snape.

—Por que, senhorita... disse que estava no Inferno? – Snape perguntou sem se separar um milímetro sequer de Hermione. Por ele, não sairia nunca mais dali, permaneceria abraçado a ela, envolto do calor aconchegante e do perfume que o acalmava... não se lembrava de alguma vez ter vivido tal momento.

—Porque... porque você estava...

Ao ouvir a doce resposta, Snape abraçou-a ainda mais forte, querendo preencher o vazio de seu peito. Não queria que aquilo se findasse. Queria que fizesse parte de sua vida, que fosse a sua realidade, que estivesse presente no seu dia a dia.

Mas para Hermione não parecia surtir o mesmo efeito. Ela ainda permanecia tensa e logo quebrou a atmosfera que envolvia ambos.

—Não é seguro continuarmos aqui. Já estamos tempo demais no Beco Diagonal e podem acabar nos encontrando...

—Não se preocupe, não há o que temer... depois do ataque de hoje, todos os outros Comensais voltaram para suas casas a fim de festejar a virada do ano... não haverá mais ataques por pelo menos uns dois dias. – Snape afastou-se um pouco de Hermione e voltou a encará-la. A garota engoliu a seco a frieza com ele comentava sobre o ataque, mas preferiu deixar passar isso e dar prosseguimento ao seu plano.

—T-tudo bem, mas... eu prefiro sair daqui. Fazer todos esses feitiços me tirou muita energia e os feitiços de proteção estão enfraquecendo...

—Você fez tudo isso sozinha... foi brilhante, mas vindo de você não é surpreendente... mas como conseguiu me encontrar, como soube que eu estaria por aqui?

—Eu não sabia... vamos para Hogwarts, mesmo lá estando deserto, é mais seguro que estar aqui.

—Não! Hogwarts, não!

Snape se desvencilhou de Hermione e se afastou dela. A garota aproveitou a deixa e levantou-se, se afastando também de Snape.

—Eu não posso ficar mais aqui. É muito perigoso, para nós dois. Em Hogwarts estaremos seguros e poderemos ficar tranqüilos.

Hermione olhou tristemente para Snape, desaparatando em seguida. O ex-Mestre de Poção levantou-se em seguida um pouco aturdido. Mil coisas passavam por sua cabeça, inclusive que poderia ser uma armadilha da Ordem para a sua captura.

Por quanto tempo mais sobreviveria naquele mar trevoso, sem respirar?

E qual era o melhor das duas únicas opções que tinha? Ser morto pelo Lorde das Trevas ou capturado pela Ordem da Fênix?

Snape concentrou-se e desaparatou.

* * *

Estava na dúvida se conseguiria ou não, mas resolveu arriscar um palpite. E como havia previsto, os feitiços protetores que zelavam o castelo haviam caído juntamente com aquele que os mantinha... uma compressão dolorosa fez encolher seu coração. Snape olhou para o redor daquele imenso salão onde todos faziam suas três refeições diárias... agora apenas um salão desolado, de mesas e cadeiras silenciosas... até muito pouco tempo atrás, ruídos que tanto o irritavam preenchia todo aquele ambiente. Se as coisas não tivessem mudado, hoje, neste último dia do ano, aquele salão estaria alegre e fartamente adornado, decorado especialmente para o Reveillon. Mas agora, apenas vazio e silêncio. Tudo parecia ter perdido a vida juntamente com Alvo Dumbledore... e a culpa era sua, Snape!

Resignou-se e suspirou profundamente, mirando o chão. Agora tudo aquilo é passado e águas passadas não movem moinhos. Não havia mais o que ser feito. Lamentar-se era perda de tempo. Sentir saudades era profunda estupidez.

Mas já que ali estava, nada lhe custava visitar o lugar que tanto lhe confortou e o único a chamar verdadeiramente de lar. Somente agora que havia perdido é que se dava conta de tal dádiva. Mais uma vez: passado! O que não lhe impedia de andar pelo castelo e recordar os vinte e seis anos que ali vivera.

Em passos rápidos e decididos, Snape avançou para a saída do salão rumo ao grande corredor onde daria entrada para os demais lugares do castelo. Iria para as masmorras, rever sua antiga morada e local de trabalho. A essa altura não se lembrava de Hermione, tão absorto estava pela atmosfera de Hogwarts abandonada e as lembranças que se acendiam a cada canto que passava. Como é engraçado essa noção de tempo, que tanto pode avançar quanto retroceder, independente do tempo marcado pelo relógio ou calendário... a noção de tempo só tem a ver com os sentimentos de cada um, das perspectivas e importâncias que fatos, pessoas, lugares têm para si. E para Snape é como se já houvesse se passado décadas a última vez em que pisou naquelas pedras polidas do chão.

Mas quanto à morte de Dumbledore... parecia ainda sentir o formigamento em sua mão quando lançou a Avada Kedavra contra seu antigo mestre e único amigo verdadeiro.

Logo chegou às escadarias que desciam até as masmorras e o salão comunal da Sonserina, que o fez em questão de instantes e logo alcançou a entrada de sua sala particular. Queria rever seu antigo aposento, o único lugar em que já pode dormir em paz e sem sobressaltos. Sentia-se muito exausto. Abriu a porta e entrou, já encontrando a sala que fazia de escritório. Tudo parecia impecavelmente alinhado, como havia deixado antes de cometer o pior ato de sua vida. Repassou os olhos, detendo-se em todos pormenores, sentindo uma saudade idiota de tudo aquilo. Avançou para a porta aos fundos da sala, que acessava seu aposento. A cada passo sentia-se mais exausto, todas aquelas lembranças amargas de um passado que jamais voltará, exauria suas últimas forças.

Ao abrir a porta, levou ainda algum tempo para que seus olhos se acostumassem à penumbra densa que sempre fez parte de seu dormitório. A decoração escura e sisuda contribuía para aquele ambiente sombrio, mas para ele era muito acolhedor. Olhou tudo em volta e viu, com satisfação, que tudo continuava como antes, tudo em seus devidos lugares. A cama posta, bem arrumada, com o dossel em seda negra caindo em curva e terminando preso a um cordão aos postes que sustentam a peça; os livros empilhados sobre o criado-mudo; as cortinas escuras em frente às pequenas janelas retangulares que ficavam rente ao teto, impedindo que a pouca claridade que chegava ali entrasse, mesmo que timidamente; ao fundo um armário embutido que ia de uma ponta à outra da parede, e uma das portas dava acesso ao lavabo.

Estava sujo. Não apenas de corpo, principalmente de alma. Em seu corpo e suas veste havia ainda vestígios do ataque que participou naquela mesma noite, há apenas algumas horas atrás... mas, agora, era como se tivesse sido há muito e muito tempo. Sua alma só poderia ser lavada com expiação, talvez fossem necessárias dez reencarnações para atingir a redenção dos crimes que cometeu nesta vida. Mas de seu corpo, naquele momento, ainda podia se expurgar das provas do mal que cometeu.

Usou magia para despir-se e postou-se sob a ducha que foi acionada também por magia. A água quente caia em abundância e, como se tentasse se purificar, deixou que escorresse por longo tempo por sobre sua cabeça e ombros, e foi então que percebeu o quanto seus músculos estavam doloridos e todo o seu corpo estava frio como gelo.

Deu-se por satisfeito pelo banho quando percebeu que quase dormiu em pé. Com o uso de magia encerrou a ducha, secou-se e conjurou uma camisa branca de mangas longas e uma calça preta, ambas peças bastante folgadas e confortáveis. Não lhe interessava o dia de amanhã, se seria capturado pela Ordem ou mesmo se morreria, tudo que desejava naquele momento era resgatar aquela pequena centelha de seu passado, tão distante e tão recente ao mesmo tempo. Desejava o sono de tranqüilidade que há muito já não tinha, embora soubesse não merecer um instante sequer de paz, pedia a Deus que um pouco, ao menos, lhe fosse concedido nesta noite que encerrava esse ano fatídico.

Logo ao sair do banheiro encontrou Hermione Granger parada, em pé, diante da porta do quarto. Snape sobressaltou-se de tal forma que seu sono desapareceu no mesmo instante, e elevou sua varinha à altura de seus olhos, em defensiva.

Hermione parecia impaciente...

—Ah, não, professor... novamente isso não, ok?

Snape, aborrecido, baixa sua guarda, dando um muxoxo de raiva;

—'Ah, não, novamente não', digo eu, senhorita! – Snape caminhou até a garota, parando muito próximo dela; Hermione sentiu-se um tanto desconfortável, mas não deixou que transparecesse. — A senhorita não deveria entrar em quartos alheios desta forma sem ser convidada.. o que poderia equivaler a um convite... ainda mais depois que me revelou esta noite.

Hermione olhou para Snape com desdém, que estava apenas alguns centímetros afastado dela. Aproveitou a oportunidade e mostrou, quase esfregando na cara de Snape, um pequeno frasco de vidro que continha um líquido leitoso e perolado dentro.

Intrigado, Snape afastou-se em dois passos, olhando desconfiado para o frasco e para Hermione, ao mesmo tempo.

—Isso é para o senhor, Prof Snape... foi o, digamos, o quadro do Prof Dumbledore que me pediu para prepará-la e entregá-la ao senhor, caso eu conseguisse... resgatá-lo. – Hermione encerrou a frase quase num sussurro. Os olhos de Snape quase se fecharam em fenda por tanto que ele olhava desconfiado para a garota.

—O quadro do Diretor lhe pediu isso? (...) —Isso parece memória líquida. O que a senhorita está armando, afinal, Srta Granger?

—Não é armação, acredite, Severus... – Hermione sussurrou de forma cansada, estendendo sua mão com o frasco para Snape. —É memória líquida sim, uma pequena parte, é claro... memória de Dumbledore. O quadro me passou todas as instruções de como proceder com essa poção, a _Karman Memoriale_. Sendo o exímio mestre em poção que é, não preciso dizer para que ela serve, não é?

Snape aproximou-se novamente de Hermione, alcançando o frasco e verificando a poção enquanto lhe falava;

—Aprendeu com quem esse sarcasmo, senhorita? – Snape segurou o frasco entre os dedos polegar e indicador de sua mão direita, mostrando-o para a garota. —Não espera mesmo que eu me sirva disso, não é? Se isso não fosse uma idéia tão louca, eu duvidaria que eram ordens de Dumbledore.

Hermione deu de ombros e preparou-se para sair do quarto, já levando a porta pela maçaneta.

—A minha parte está feita e termina por aqui, professor. Ao senhor fica a decisão de seguir adiante ou não. Seja como for, tenha uma boa noite de sono, o senhor está precisando...

A garota já ia fechando totalmente a porta as suas costas, quando estancou no movimento. —Logo será um novo ano e, bem... feliz ano novo, Severus Snape.

Hermione fechou totalmente a porta, deixando Snape, meio atônito, meio aborrecido, sozinho consigo mesmo e com a estranha poção. Bufou antes de resmungar para a porta fechada a sua frente;

—"Feliz ano novo"... de onde essa garota tirou esse sarcasmo!

E, logo em seguida, voltou toda a sua atenção para o frasco transparente, ponderando mil coisas. Sentindo-se novamente cansado, foi até sua cama e sentou-se, ainda observando a poção leitosa.

—Eu sempre imaginei que havia algo de estranho por trás daquela fisionomia de bom velhinho... mas jamais imaginei que Alvo pudesse ser mesmo diabólico! (...) —O que ele quer me dizer ou me mostrar com isso! Ele já havia deixado tudo preparado, prevendo sua morte... mas que diabo maquiavélico é Alvo Dumbledore!

Snape puxa a rolha que vedava o frasco, abrindo-o. Pensa por mais alguns instantes sobre o que deveria ou não fazer, inspeciona com o olfato o conteúdo e só então, ainda relutante, leva o frasco à boca, bebendo todo o conteúdo num só gole. Sentiu novamente sua exaustão, suas pálpebras muito pesadas e, com dificuldade, obrigou-se a deitar em sua cama, adormecendo logo depois, quase que instantaneamente.

* * *

As imagens de tudo que via eram opacas e desfocadas. O grande corredor principal, que da entrada do castelo levava para os diversos cômodos, estava adornado por longas faixas de seda branca e estrelinhas que tremeluziam alternadamente. Snape olhou para todos os lados até decidir seguir em frente, rumo ao salão principal.

Durante seu curto trajeto cruzou com formas fantasmagóricas de seus ex-alunos da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle e Pansy Parkinson, que pareciam tramar alguma traquinagem, pelos cochichos e risadinhas abafadas que davam. Passaram pelo seu professor sem se darem conta de sua presença, continuando com os sussurros e risadas. Viu Minerva McGonaggal sair em seu passo apressado e firme do salão de refeições, passando por Snape, igualmente ignorando a sua presença ali.

Snape logo chegou ao salão principal, que estava ornado com faixas e laços de seda branca, festões de cristais, luzinhas que se movimentavam, acendendo e apagando, como fossem pequenos vaga-lumes. As quatro mesas dos alunos estavam cobertas por toalhas também em seda branca com esmerosos bordados em fios de prata. Sobre elas, havia poucos aparelhos de jantar, mas todos de belos desenhos. Várias taças de tamanhos e formas variadas em cristal e prata, pratos em porcelana branca e adornos em prata, grandes jarras em reluzente prataria. Sabendo que não era percebido naquele cenário, que era apenas uma mera lembrança, deteve-se a observar a mesa da Grifinória, onde estavam Hermione Granger com seu protegido Neville Longbottom, dividindo a mesa e travando animada conversa com os alunos da Corvinal Luna Lovegood e Teo Boot e Ernie Macmillan da Lufa-Lufa.

Deteve sua atenção especialmente à Hermione e percebeu que de tempo em tempo ela parecia se distanciar da animada conversa dos amigos, tornando-se apática e esguelhava seu olhar, muito discretamente, para a mesa principal, a dos professores. Por curiosidade, Snape resolveu acompanhar o olhar da garota e encontrou a si mesmo, na forma fantasmagórica da lembrança, sentado em seu lugar de costume à mesa principal, dedicando, com muita má vontade, atenção ao colóquio entusiasmado do pequeno professor Flitwich, tendo-o a sua esquerda. A sua direita encontrava-se, como se estivesse em estado de alfa, a estranha professora Sybila, estática, olhando com olhos vazios para sua frente. Foi então que surgiu a suposição que aquele dia retratado naquela lembrança deveria ter sido o Reveillon do ano anterior, que, em nada ao que se lembrasse, havia acontecido qualquer coisa anormal ou importante. Uma risada alta e quase gutural, seguida por palavras intercaladas, chamou a atenção de Snape, que olhou para trás e viu Hagrid, acompanhado do zelador Filch, entrarem no salão, conversando animadamente como se ambos fossem bons e velho amigos... a situação inusitada só poderia comprovar que ambos, tanto Hagrid quanto Filch, já estavam com uma certa quantidade de álcool correndo nas veias e subindo à cabeça... aliás, nada anormal.

Foi então que Snape, o visitante da memória, se deu conta de que... se aquela poção fora feita com base na memória líquida de Dumbledore, como era possível ele estar dentro daquelas lembranças se o próprio dono não estava ali presente e, desde que desceu ao seu subconsciente, não encontrou o velho mago em nenhum lugar? Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha, de cima a baixo. Por mais que tenha estado ao lado de Dumbledore e por mais que supusesse conhecer o homem, ele, Snape, de fato não conhecia toda a extensão do poder de seu antigo mestre. Por mais que conhecesse Dumbledore, tudo que podia fazer era supor o quanto ele era poderoso, mas sem ter a real idéia.

Olhou mais uma vez para Hermione, admirando-a. Como não se permitia fazê-lo em outra e qualquer época, aproveitava o momento para estudar atentamente as formas de seu rosto e tentar descobrir o que ia em seu coração naquele momento. Apesar da conversa animada entre seus amigos, a expressão da garota deixava escapar ares de preocupação que a fazia, por rápidos instantes, se desligar do mundo ao seu redor. Snape suspirou fundo e decidiu sair o quanto antes dali, a fim de descobrir o porque daquela lembrança, qual o objetivo daquilo.

Avançou porta fora do salão e seguiu pelo corredor principal. Iria até o escritório de Dumbledore, a fim de descobrir algo. Se as lembranças pertenciam a Alvo Dumbledore e fora seu quadro que ordenou Hermione a preparar aquela poderosa poção, algo por trás disso havia de ter e descobrir o quê, era uma missão.

Chegou à gárgula de pedra e ficou ponderando por instantes. Por ser uma memória, nada se alteraria estando ele ali, mas era necessário encontrar Dumbledore e não custaria nada tentar usar os recursos básicos. Usou a senha do ano anterior, supondo que a memória pertencesse ao Reveillon passado. Por instantes nada aconteceu, mas em seguida a gárgula sacudiu-se toda, abrindo suas asas e dando um rugido, saltando para o lado esquerdo e dando passagem para a escada em espiral.

Snape subiu até à sala redonda do Diretor e lá ele estava, de pé diante da pequena janela em forma de gota, braços cruzados às costas, observando a noite que já ia alta. Um ou outro fogo de artifício estourava ao longe prematuramente. A imagem de Dumbledore era diferente das demais imagens da lembrança, sua forma era quase completamente definida e as cores eram mais vívidas, menos desbotadas.

—Se está aqui é porque não caminho mais neste mundo e você foi resgatado, não é mesmo Severus?

Snape arregalou os olhos e ficou atento. _Karman Memoriale_ era uma poção muito poderosa de arte obscura e, ao menos que ele próprio tivesse preparado a poção usando sua própria memória líquida, somente assim ele poderia prever o que aconteceria com aquele que bebesse a poção... mas a memória era de Dumbledore e mesmo que a poção tenha sido preparada da forma mais correta possível, o que com certeza foi, o elemento básico, a memória líquida, poderia ter sofrido acréscimos e alterações que apenas aquele que a fez saberia prever seus efeitos.

—Eu... temo que esteja certo, Alvo.

Dumbledore virou-se para Snape, tendo ao rosto o seu sorriso típico. Aproximou-se do rapaz e apenas com o olhar o encorajava a dar prosseguimento ao que queria falar.

—Eeh.. eu não entendo, Alvo... esse momento é referente...

—...Ao nosso último Reveillon. – Completou Dumbledore.

—Então por que... – Snape se alterou um pouco, saindo de seu estado de torpor, gesticulando muito os braços e movendo-se do lugar. —Por que, se tudo já estava preparado, se você já sabia tudo que iria acontecer, por que não evitou que acontecesse!

Dumbledore permanecia calmo, como era de seu costume. —Por que todos crêem que, por se tratar de futuro, este é imutável? O futuro torna-se passado no momento em que este se concretiza, e o passado é imutável...

—Por Merlin, Alvo! Não me venha com parábolas! O senhor sabia o que aconteceria e me usou para provocar a sua morte! Como soube! Poderia ter evitado isso, não aceito o contrário disso!

—Eu apenas posso lhe dizer que a Srta Sybila não é tão inútil e tão desprovida de poderes quanto aparenta...

—Ela previu que eu o assassinaria! Isso é ainda mais inacreditável!

O velho mago levantou sua mão direita espalmada na direção de Snape, pedindo-o que aguardasse. —Ela não previu que seria por suas mãos que eu padeceria... neste ponto, eu alterei o nosso futuro e peço-lhe perdão por isso e por ter-lhe dado fardo tão pesado.

—O quê! Como assim! – Snape estancou no movimento e olhou aturdido e desconfiado para Dumbledore.

—A Srta Sybila previu meu suicídio... – Snape tornou-se estático e, como se lesse seus pensamentos, Dumbledore deu prosseguimento a sua explicação. —A poção que tive de beber para esvaziar a cuia que guardava um dos hoxcrux de Voldemort, ela era mortal... logo, eu cometeria um suicídio...

Snape andou nervoso pelo gabinete circular, meneando negativamente a cabeça, não querendo acreditar, aceitar o que ouvia. Dumbledore esperou por instantes, deixando que o silêncio acalmasse Snape, mas o tempo para o efeito da _Karman Memoriale _era limitado.

—...se eu tivesse cometido o suicídio, estaria então em estado de perturbação e não poderia continuar a auxiliar a Ordem da Fênix, pois perderia por tempo indefinido minha razão e livre-arbítrio e só poderia expiar essa falta com uma nova existência e, bem, isso levaria muito tempo e creio ser muito mais útil como um quadro de ex-Diretor nesta sala do que como um espírito aturdido esperando nova reencarnação.

—...então, para evitar este estado de expiação, fez-me que o matasse, livrando-o assim de ser um espírito suicida? – Snape completou o pensamento, dizendo-o de forma sarcástica. —Você é diabólico, Alvo Dumbledore!

—Hohoh.. tomarei isso como um elogio, meu querido menino! Mas para nos empenharmos em algo precisamos fazer sacrifícios! Eu morreria de qualquer forma e não poderia mais continuar colaborando para a derrubada das Trevas. Peço-lhe perdão pelo fardo que lhe faço carregar com esse ato, mas somente você poderia fazê-lo... tenho certeza de que ganhou muito prestígio ante os olhos de Voldemort.

—Tenha a absoluta certeza que sim, Alvo!

—Já que estamos conversados, quero que pare de se culpar pelo o que foi obrigado por mim a fazer. Tudo foi feito pela derrubada das Trevas. Ademais, não me restariam mais muitos anos de vida, se eu tivesse como sobreviver ao envenenamento da poção de Tom Ridlle.

—Lamento muito lhe dizer, Alvo... mas isso em nada contribuiu para a derrubada do Lorde...

—Ainda não, meu querido menino, ainda não... mas o mal não é eterno e sempre sucumbi à evolução. Quanto aos membros da Ordem, meu quadro estará na próxima reunião e contará todos os fatos, desvendando a verdade sobre minha morte. Mas antes, era necessário trazê-lo de volta à superfície. Só lamento que a Srta Granger tenha demorado tanto para aceitar seus sentimentos. Agora volte, Severus! E tenha um feliz ano novo!

* * *

As cortinas das pequenas janelas no alto da parede estavam abertas, o que possibilitava entrar a fraca luminosidade do dia. Snape despertou tranqüilamente, abrindo lentamente os olhos e estranhando o ambiente a sua volta. O que havia tido não era um sonho, mas uma realidade alterada e julgava se encontrar no gabinete de Dumbledore.

Sentou-se na cama e continuou em pensamentos, absorvendo tudo que ouviu de Dumbledore. Mas isso não o fazia se sentir melhor. Aliás, no momento, não sentia nada, pois o sono profundo havia sedado suas emoções.

Passou algum tempo sentado na cama, na mesma direção de onde dormiu. As pernas arqueadas e as mãos apoiadas sobre os pés, as solas encostadas uma a outra. Olhou para a janela do alto e viu que a neve começava a se acumular no batente do lado de fora e logo a taparia por inteiro, foi quando então Hermione bateu à porta e a abriu sem esperar convite.

—O quadro do professor Dumbledore me disse que talvez já estivesse acordado, então vim ver se o senhor não quer tomar café. Os elfos que ainda estão por aqui ficaram tão animados de haver alguém em Hogwarts que prepararam um banquete um tanto quanto exagerado e acho uma pena se não aproveitarmos...

Snape permaneceu imóvel e em silêncio, apenas olhando para a garota. E lembrou-se do que havia acontecido antes de estar ali e admirou-a ainda mais profundamente pela poderosa magia executada no Teatro Mágico... lembrou-se do que ela havia dito não saber sobre ele, mas senti-lo... e lembrou-se das palavras de Dumbledore, para quem jamais havia segredos.

Algo aqueceu em seu peito e sentiu uma estranha pressão que crescia trazendo aquilo que viu retratado em seu jovem Eu do espelho de Ojesed. Seus ideais nunca maculados e a esperança de finalmente fazer com que eles se concretizassem.

Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, Snape levantou-se calmamente da cama e andou até Hermione, que apenas o observava em expectativa, apoiada na porta semi-aberta. Parou muito próximo à garota, que o olhava também com admiração, por jamais ter visto em Snape uma expressão branda, os olhos negros reluzentes e quase adocicados. Era mesmo de se admirar que Severus Snape tivesse tal capacidade humana de ser pôr a frente de alguém sem empunhar armas.

—Tenho certeza de que os elfos não ficarão chateados se nos atrasarmos um pouco para o desjejum...

Hermione tentou se passar por sonsa: —Não sei por que iríamos nos atrasar.. a não ser que o senhor demore horas para se arrumar...

Como um gentil-homem, Snape segurou a mão de Hermione, fazendo-a se afastar da porta, fechando em seguida. Hermione tinha plena consciência da situação, mas apenas esperava para ver. Não tencionava se esquivar e nem tomar mais iniciativa do que já tomou até então, muito pelo contrário. Queria definitivamente se entregar ao seu coração, tão cansada já estava de negar a si mesma seus sentimentos, isso doía mais que uma desilusão. Mas queria ver e queria que Snape conduzisse as coisas.

—Precisamos conversar, Hermione... sobre as loucuras que se faz por sentimentalismo, pondo a razão e lógica de lado...

—Sentimentos verdadeiros não são desprovidos de razão, Severus... o ilógico é não aceitar tal desígnio... eu deveria ter lhe trazido a mais tempo, não fosse pela minha tolice de lutar contra a razão dos meu sentimentos...

—Belas palavras, senhorita... – Um leve tom de sarcasmo passou pelas palavras de Snape, que logo se abrandaram. —Para tudo há o seu tempo e antes tarde do que nunca...

Snape envolveu a cintura de Hermione com o braço esquerdo enquanto levava sua mão direita à face da garota, acariciando-a até os cabelos que pendiam soltos em cachos.

—Muito obrigado, Hermione... eu sei o que sou e tenho noção de quão mal sempre a tratei, não merec...

—Shhh... – Hermione levou sua mão aos lábios de Snape, silenciando-o. —Não vamos falar sobre isso... agora, o que menos importa é o nosso passado, Severus...

Hermione desliza sua mão suavemente até a nuca de Snape, aproximando-o mais de si até seus lábios se tocarem levemente e se consumarem num beijo suave e tímido, como se estivessem reconhecendo-se e buscando autorização para emoções mais profundas. Ao cabo de longos instantes, o beijo se torna mais apaixonado e Hermione enlaça o pescoço de Snape, prendendo-o na cela de seu abraço.

Ambos deixaram se envolver sem receios. Em suas mentes não havia mais passado ou futuro. Não importavam o que eram, o que faziam, o que fizeram ou não fizeram. Apenas importava quem eram. E viver aquele momento. Desejado há muito tempo apenas no íntimo. E agora podendo ser concretizado.

Snape conduziu Hermione até a sua cama, deitando-a com suavidade, sem cessar os beijos. A garota levou suas mãos por entres os cabelos longos do homem, que caiam soltos e leves, formando rastros negros, enquanto descia lentamente dos lábios para o pescoço e colo de Hermione, desabotoando sem qualquer pressa a sua camisa de lã, cobrindo toda a sua pele exposta ainda com beijos, sorvendo e se inebriando com o calor e perfume floral da garota. Demorou-se por um tempo no ventre desnudo enquanto suas mãos buscavam cegamente pelo fecho lateral da calça em lã. Encontrando-o, abre-o devagar e com leve pressão das mãos no tecido escarlate, a peça desliza facilmente pela pele de jovem seda da garota, retendo-se apenas por breves instantes aos pés vestidos com grossas meias, também se desnudando logo em seguida.

Enquanto Snape se preocupava em afastar a roupa de Hermione, esta, com um sorriso maroto, levanta-se, pondo-se de joelhos sobre a cama, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e assaltando-o com um beijo urgente, assuntando-o com a inesperada investida, mas sem qualquer resistência de sua parte. Com um leve puxão de Snape, a camisa de lã de Hermione desliza de seu corpo, aninhando-se sobre suas pernas. A garota ocupa-se em terminar de desabotoar a camisa branca, enquanto passava sua perna direita por sobre as pernas de Snape, numa tentativa fácil de dominá-lo por inteiro. Já sem qualquer sombra de preocupação ou pudor, ambos estavam entregues um ao outro, completamente cientes de que aquilo já havia demorado demais para acontecer.

* * *

**Essa parte foi censurada, sorry:(**

* * *

Após horas de amor intenso, Hermione alcançou o êxtase pleno que fez todo seu corpo estremecer e se aquecer ainda mais, deixando sua áurea ainda mais radiante, com se sua luz se tornasse quase palpável. Snape pôs-se sentado à cama, com Hermione ainda em seu colo, envolvendo-a num abraço terno, que era retribuído. Tudo tornou-se calmo. O carinho prevaleceu ainda por muito tempo entre os beijos e abraços suados, que ambos desfrutavam placidamente.

A neve acumulada no batente do lado de fora das pequenas janelas retangulares recostadas ao teto do quarto, jogava uma luminosidade bucólica através dos fracos raios de um sol de inverno que se atrevia ultrapassar as densas nuvens de nevasca. Como cristais difundindo a luz, pequenos fachos coloridos se refletiam debilmente dentro daquele quarto de masmorra que serviu de cenário para o resgate e a redenção de uma alma perdida. O amor a tudo sempre supera.

* * *

**Fim**

By **Snake Eye's BR** – Dezembro de 2005.

* * *

**OBRIGADO A TODOS QUE LEREM A FIC E OBRIGADO³ A TODOS QUE LERAM E COMENTARAM A FIC! MTOS ABRAÇOS, BEIJOS E CHACOALHAR DE GUIZOS!**

**N/A:**

1) Esta fic foi idealizada para o desafio de ano novo do SnapeMione Fics, mas como a bruxa por aqui está solta (literalmente!), meu pc deu pau e teve que formatar o hd XP não perdi a fic, os arquivos puderam ser salvos, mas perdi o prazo de entrega da fic , "

2) Como pode-se perceber, essa fic sofreu uma tesourada da censura. Pois é, a tesourada foi minha mesmo. Pensei em colocar a fic completa, mas ainda estou traumatizado com a fic minha que foi banida do FFnet apenas por sugerir enecÊ17, se acontecer de novo, posso ser expulso daqui! Não quero, não quero, não quero! Então, se quiser ler a fic na íntegra, é só entrar no site da mestra Sarah Snape e procurar por "Teatro Mágico" na seção "Estréias", o endereço do site é: w w w. snapemione.cjb .net - Obviamente que vc vai copiar esse endereço sem os espaços. Não sei porque, mas tem umas regrinhas bestas aqui que não permitem links, entre outras coisas. É, e é isso mesmo que vc tá pensando! Esta fic aqui é ENECÊ 17! É, sim, pois é, pois é! Snake não foge à luta e encara os desafios! E, ó, é enecê descritinho, não é as enrolações mascaradas que já fiz, não! Mas não espere que eu passe a fazer isso com freqüência, não! A não ser se for mais uma exigência de algum desafio que eu participar

3) Alininha querida, esta fic aqui, DO FFnet é dedicada inteiramente pra vc XD Aquela lá no site SnapeMione, não.

* * *

**Notas sobre elementos da fic:**

1 – "TEATRO MÁGICO / HOJE A PARTIR DAS VINTE E QUATRO / SÓ PARA LOUCOS / ENTRADA AO PREÇO DA RAZÃO / PARA OS RAROS SOMENTE." Este texto foi copiado na íntegra do livro "O lobo da estepe" de Hermann Hesse, que foi a base de inspiração e influência para criar a base desta fic (principalmente as primeiras 7 ou 10 páginas, mais ou menos).

2 - "Eu, Lobo da Estepe, vago errante / Pelo mundo de neve recoberto. / Por que de mim há de afastar-se tudo / Quanto faz esta vida mais alegre/ Ouço o vento soprar na noite fria / Com neve aplaco o fogo da garganta / E levo para o Diabo a minha alma." – Esta poesia pertence ao mesmo livro, mas foi fragmentada e usada apenas as partes que tinham mais a ver com a situação de Snape.

3 - "TEATRO MÁGICO / HOJE A PARTIR DAS VINTE E QUATRO / SÓ PARA LOUCOS / ENTRADA AO PREÇO DA RAZÃO / PARA OS RAROS SOMENTE./ Hermínia está no inferno!" Este texto também está na íntegra, com a exceção de que ao invés de pôr o nome da personagem no livro de Hesse, 'Hemínia', troquei por 'Hermione' (por motivos óbvios). Creio que a semelhança dos nomes das personagens tenha servido de alavanca para usar o livro de Hesse como base desta fic.

O livro, "O lobo da estepe", é um daqueles raros livros em que o título engana quanto ao conteúdo, mas para bem! Geralmente um livro tem um puta título e o conteúdo é uma lástima, aqui, nesse caso, é o contrário! Faz tempo que tenho esse livro e sempre me abstive de lê-lo por conta do título. Na falta de opção, escolhi-o para ler na minha viagem para o trabalho e a surpresa foi da mais feliz! A história é sensacional e trata sobre a solidão humana e a falta de esperança, doenças na humanidade, mas que podem ser curadas pela redenção pela fé. A narrativa de Hesse é semelhante à de Thomas Mann ("Morte em Veneza", "Montanha Mágica"), mas não é à toa. Mann é mestre de Hesse (ambos são escritores alemães do início do século XX) e Thomas Mann tece grandes elogios à obra de Hermann Hesse, que não à toa consagrou seu autor como um dos maiores romancistas do século. Se você encontrar esse livro em algum sebo ou livraria, não deixe de adquiri-lo, se puder! Vale e pena (apesar do título horrível que faz parecer um best-seller de Sidney Sheldon :P)


End file.
